dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Batman
Batman This page originally existed as "Batman", but I felt that that should redirect straight to Batman (Bruce Wayne) for Average Joe Internet User's sake. So I made this. Profzoom 21:42, 29 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Post-Crisis Is a Post-Crisis Batman page yet to be made as the reason for his absence in this disambiguation? --Destron Commander 04:43, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so. There is a Post-Crisis Superman page because of the continuity shifts regarding to the character. Batman hasn't changed much since Infinite Crisis, thus, no specific post-Crisis Batman page is needed. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 10:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, after looking at other pages, I got it. But thanks for the explanation! --Destron Commander 06:52, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Batman vs Batman (disambig)? Any reason it's not in the Batman slot yet? :o --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:37, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Locked? Why is this page locked? I would love to try and cut down on the number of multiversal incarnations listed, but it won't let me edit. -- Gnostic 04:11, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Battle for the Cowl OK. Right now I understand that Dick Grayson is Batman. Do we need to update this, or note the real guy is "dead" and that Dick is filling in for him? :Roygbiv666 18:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::On this topic... I think that we should move Bruce Wayne back as the main version when Return of Bruce Wayne #6 comes out, but obviously keep Dick Grayson on the page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Missing four... There are four other video games based in the comic book continuity (So to speak...). Batman (1986), Batman: The Caped Crusader (1988), Batman: Return/Revenge of the Joker (1991), and Batman: Dark Tomorrow (2003). Citizen Wayne Here's an interesting and annoying problem. apparently Brian Michael Bendis, in his only work ever written for DC to my knowledge, decided to write a short story Elseworlds with the same name as another Elseworlds. so we have two contradictory stories titled Citizen Wayne appearing in and . I can only assume that this was some sort of personal "screw you" pointed directly at us. Does anybody have any suggestions on how we can resolve this discrepancy in our pagenames? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :"(Citizen Wayne II)"? It looks ugly, but I can't think of anything better. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Establish a disambiguation page for the story title, perhaps? --Lucien61 (talk) 07:07, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :::We called the second one (Citizen Wayne Chronicles) --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 10:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Batman Beyond in Bethlehem Batman continuity right now doesn't really make sense. They've been setting up a definitive future for the character it seems... establishes the dystopic future where Damian Wayne becomes Batman after the death of his father, and further establishes him going on to become mentor to Terry McGinnis. This future also appears in . On the other hand, Batman Beyond Vol 3, also supposed to take place in the definitive future of mainstream continuity, shows Terry working underneath the guidance of Bruce Wayne. Doesn't add up. So... either we need to work out Batman Beyond continuity better, or we need to establish this future by itself... i.e. Damian Wayne (Batman in Bethlehem) etc. Maybe we need to do both. Thoughts? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Wingman II Shouldn't Wingman II be linked to Jason Todd (Prime Earth) instead of Jason Todd (New Earth)? Considering the events listed are ones that took place in Batman Incorporated Vol 2, as listed on the page. GZilla311 (talk) 01:37, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Unknown (Prime Earth) As of the June 2014 solicits for Batman Eternal (specifically issue #9), we have Batman Japan named as "Mr. Unknown", like his predecessor. Given this and the fact that he appears to be a replacement for the Super Young Team given his association with Crazy Shy Lolita Canary, should we rename his entry here and give him his own separate page? Also, do we have confirmation this is the same as the second Mister Unknown in the first place? GZilla311 (talk) 23:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Howsabout we wait for the comic to come out? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 01:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::The comic is now out. Can we make a new page for the new Mister Unknown, then? There's so many new elements that it is more or less a completely different person.GZilla311 (talk) 13:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Spell it out again, because I lost track of what the problem was. How many mister unknowns are there? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::There are three, if we count this new one from Prime Earth as a new version. The original, then Jiro Osamu, then this new one in Prime Earth. In Prime Earth, he is more or less a Kamen Rider character, with Crazy Shy Lolita Canary as his girlfriend (her only known appearance in this continuity). While is is known as Batman Japan in , names him as "Mr. Unknown". It isn't so much a new outfit for an old character as a completely new character in an old name.GZilla311 (talk) 13:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::So it's essentially a PE split? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah. It would be a splitter. That's still Jiro Osamu. (And not Crazy Shy Lolita's first appearance. She was in Batman Inc v.2 #11) - Hatebunny (talk) 14:00, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's what I'm asking for, yes. (And that's kind of what I meant when I said they're in #11, by the way). It just seems both inconsistent and inaccurate to just put the picture from Prime Earth on the New Earth page and nothing else, when no other pages on the wiki (to my knowledge) that fit into the Batman mythos have this arrangement.GZilla311 (talk) 14:05, June 5, 2014 (UTC) The Killing joke Some of my friends have recently told me that this a really good but messed up comic but I never read it can someone tell me what it is about? But I'm still a huge batman comic reader :It's about the Joker showing Batman how one bad day can turn a man insane, basically. And his way of proving it is to use Jim Gordon as an example. - Hatebunny (talk) 01:10, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Its also the most commonly held "official" backstory for the Joker (who, due to his own multiple choice past as mentioned within the same comic, doesn't really have an official backstory).GZilla311 (talk) 01:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::And yeah, it's pretty messed up. I know people who don't like it purely because it's sick. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Prime Earth Version Shouldn't we begin creating the prime-earth Bruce page? I know there's a lot to cover but at least getting a page would be a start. 17:39, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :I've been working on it for a while. We're of the opinion that one page that covers all of Batman history with an awkward continuity jump is better temporarily than two pages where one of them is only partially covered. Batman is the most popular DC character. It's important that the page be well written and consistent. - Hatebunny (talk) 17:43, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Can we redirect Bruce Wayne (Prime Earth) to some sort of page that explains that it's under construction? This is the third person in a while who has asked about this, and it isn't immediately to them what's up with it. TheD3xus (talk) 18:05, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::It redirects (as it should) to the New 52 section of the Batman (Bruce Wayne) page. I don't see what's so confusing about that. - Hatebunny (talk) 18:09, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Just seen your page, it's looking fantastic but I think it should be published onto the wiki. That way people can begin contributing and we can have the Batman page done. FinnBaxter223 (talk) 19:23, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Batman: Strange Days I think Golden Age Batman (the version who was included in the Batman: Strange Days short) should get his own page. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFwOS2R9o_8 --Superior Spider-Man (talk) 12:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Image I just want to beg for any alternative to the image being used for the Prime Earth version. I absolutely hate that image (and it's a bit too similar to the one we're using for the New Earth version). I recommend any of these alternatives: * * * * (come to think of it, I don't much like the one we're using as his page image). - Hatebunny (talk) 23:07, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :I vote Vol 2 9. At least it shows his torso. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:12, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Simon Petrarch Image Please change the image for Simon Petrarch (Dark Genesis!) to the one on his page, to replace the cover image. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:23, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Batwing II Shouldn't Luke Fox's Batwing II and Calvin Rose's Talon also be included in the "International" heading. Although they weren't part of Batman, Inc., main storyline, they are still considered part of it, aren't they? Also, shouldn't "The Knight I" be also included?--''COQUIDRAGON'' (Hit me!) 16:09, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Dark Nights Can someone add a section for the members of the Dark Knights to the disambiguation page please as each member is the Batman of their respective reality in the Dark Multiverse. I'd do it myself, but the page is locked so only admins can edit it. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 12:47, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Futures End As far as I can tell, neither Timothy Drake (Futures End) nor Terrence McGinnis (Futures End) are linked on this page. Ohdear15 (talk) 21:52, March 10, 2018 (UTC) DC Super Friends Can someone add this version to the disambiguation page for me please? Crazylatin77 (talk) 17:48, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Scooby-Doo! Team-Up Can someone add the Scooby-Doo! Team-Up version to the disambiguation page, please? Thank you. MektonZ (talk) 15:40, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Missing Versions Can someone add these versions to the disambiguation page for me? Crazylatin77 (talk) 06:26, September 23, 2018 (UTC) : I second this. DarkKnight' ' 00:42, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :Add the full lines - so image, Thumbnav and everything - you want added to this talk page, and I'll add them. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:54, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Like this? done Crazylatin77 (talk) 18:12, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :If you have a chance, can you also add these? --MysteryScooby (talk) 20:10, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Needs to be added https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Grim_Knight_(Dark_Multiverse) done --MysteryScooby (talk) 21:10, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :If I missed any of these, just link them on my wall. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:29, February 22, 2019 (UTC) done done --MysteryScooby (talk) 23:30, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :Even added some missing ones. However, please don't link all of them to The Multiversity - that doesn't help anything. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:29, February 22, 2019 (UTC) done --MysteryScooby (talk) 21:41, February 25, 2019 (UTC) done Crazylatin77 (talk) 22:55, May 18, 2019 (UTC) The Merciless Can the image for the Merciless be changed to ?--- Anotherbatmanfan 23:18, April 11 2019 Gotham (TV Series) Images Can someone replace the current image of Bruce Wayne for Bruce Wayne Gotham 0001.jpg? I'd also like someone to add Subject 514A Gotham 0001.jpg to Five's? Crazylatin77 (talk) 00:14, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :No. None of the disambigs - none of the main images - should be changed. He was Batman for what, 20 seconds? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:25, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Well, it is the final version of the characters and it is when they most resemble their comicbook counterparts. IMO, just the fact that they changed should be a factor, not the time. This is the last episode, after all. It’s not like they got much time to develop the characters to begin with. Crazylatin77 (talk) 17:10, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::If someone were to look up info on how Bruce Wayne looks in the series, how Jim Gordon looks, having their final appearance is not helpful. We go for historical perspective.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:48, April 28, 2019 (UTC) OK then. Can you please add Five's image for me? Crazylatin77 (talk) 20:05, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Bruce Wayne (Batman 1966 TV Series) Image Replacement Please replace with File:Bruce Wayne Batman 1966 TV Series 0001.jpg. The current image is fan art with a caption taken from The Dark Knight Returns. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:01, May 14, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't agree with using that particular stylized promotional photo though, it gives the impression that his costume colors were black and grey. There are hi-resolution photos available with more normal lighting/priniting that would better reflect what it really looked like.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 14:10, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :Then upload it and suggest it on its talk page. This is a placeholder to correct an ancient mistake. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:19, May 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Why am I being treated this way when I'm the one who marked it for replacement to begin with? This has bugged me for years.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 14:41, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Yep. But image naming conventions apply. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:16, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Bruce Wayne (Titans TV Series) A typo messed up the image. Crazylatin77 (talk) 04:47, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Titans Tomorrow Can someone add: and change Bruce Wayne (Titans Tomorrow)'s photo to --MysteryScooby (talk) 19:42, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Sixth Dimension Shouldn't the sixth dimension Dick Grayson Batman be placed under possible futures? Hes's not an important future like Terry or Bethlehem. Oh, and shouldnt the Flashpoint Batman be moved to Alternate Versions near the top?--- Anotherbatmanfan 14:02 EDT, July 17, 2019 Earth-149 Please add this to replace the group shot currently in the Earth-149 slot: File:Bruce Wayne Earth-149 0001.jpg|